


Double Dog Dare You

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [102]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Antagonistic Friends, Dare, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Queen knows how to play his friend Myû like a fiddle, but he makes sure to use his powers for good. Like furthering Myû's romantic relationship! Sone people are just too stubborn for their own good.





	Double Dog Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Queen arches an eyebrow, and across the table, Myû sinks shiftily back, not looking at him, adjusting the thin wire frames of his glasses.

“You want to run that by me again?” Queen asks dryly, stirring his teacup with the small, silver spoon, before taking a slow, deliberate sip of the rose black tea. Myû flushes.

“I don’t see why I have to,” he says snippily, taking a delicate, yet somehow savage bite of lemon tart, little three-pronged silver fork flashing like a threat. Queen pursed his lips delicately. Maybe he’d been a bit harsh, but it was for Myû’s benefit, or at least he tried to be.

“Then let me see if I got this correct. You, the mildly commitment-phobic, want to ask your equally commitment-phobic boyfriend to marry you?” He asks delicately. Myû sowls at him.

“It sounds terrible when you put it that way,” he mutters unhappily. Queen sighs softly, taking a slice of cake from the plate of sweets on the tea service between them.

“You took forever to realize you were even dating him. And then you took forever to bring it up to him, and then he left the choice of whether or not to actually confirm the relationship up to you. I still don’t know if that was laziness on his part or nerves.” Queen lays out the facts bluntly. He’s a blunt person. Myû sips his own tea, and Queen thinks it might be largely from a desire to hide his probable pout.

There’s silence for a long, mildly uncomfortable moment.

“Are you really going to propose, even? Or are you just going to leave the ring box out for him to find, like a coward?” Queen challenges, making up his mind. If Myû has his heart set on this, he’s going to need a push to do it right, and Queen’s good at pushing Myû. Sure enough, Myû looks up, dark eyes flashing dangerously- unless that was from the light on the glasses he hated wearing, but Queen pushed him into wearing anyway. He needed them to be able to see the world as more than just fuzzy blobs of color.

“You wanna bet? I’m no coward” Myû hisses, and Queen lifts his chin haughtily.

“Sure.” Queen rises to the challenge. “I bet you can’t do a proper, private, romantic proposal to save your skinny neck.” He says, and takes a satisfying bite of cake.

“Fine. I accept your challenge.” Myû bites out, finishing his lemon tart angrily.

“Oh, and I bet you can’t do it in a timely manner, either.” Queen adds casually, recalling the agnizing months of awkward limbo-by-proximity he’d had to suffer through the last time Myû’s relationship shifted. “You have until the end of next month to get this done.”

Myû glares at him over the rim of his teacup, but nods sharply. Queen pats himself on the back for a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
